


Music - 31 Days of Apex  - Day 27

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [27]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Mila is on the run, looking for answers.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 5





	Music - 31 Days of Apex  - Day 27

When it rained on Gaea, you knew it was raining. And this rainstorm was hardly an exception. The rain came in sheets hand-in-hand with a battering sideways wind. It was usually the case on Gaea, that nowhere was safe from the rain; this was also true. Mila reaches her right arm out, her hand connecting with the soaked handrails, that lined the sides of the stairs. She looks down, examining the large, uneven carved stone blocks that comprised of the stairs, about fifteen to twenty of them comprised the staircase. Areas of erosion were present on most steps, allowing for a crevice where the water was fast accumulating. It was likely that she was aware that stones would be a giant slipping hazard, and as much as she hated it, she knew that running down these steps would be a giant risk. 

She inhaled deeply, steeling herself for the upcoming fall. A glance skyward confirmed her fears. An unflinching wall of solid grey cloud. “Tae, wherever you are. I hope you’re safe.” Mila mutters as the small droplets of rain act as small bullets, pounding against her flesh of her face. With a shake of her head, she shook the droplets of rain off of her hair. And with a timid step, her right foot went forward, followed by her left. Then right. Then left. Each step was laboured, her legs were shaking. One breeze in the wrong direction would tumble her forward, headfirst down the steps, one wrong footing dared to do the same. The alleyway was largely sheltered, with large overhanging balconies, but the small wisps and ripples of wind still managed rip through her and her drenched outfit. 

She was making gradual progress on her way down the steps. That was until the sound of drones and alarms rang out through the streets. Panic flamed through her every being. Igniting her synapses, nerves ringing out. Her immediate thought? Run. But that was a feeble idea, she knew it was a feeble idea. She was stuck, halfway up and halfway down this staircase. She sank on her knees into a crouch. Right hand firmly gripping the handrail. She swallowed hard. The wind and the rain had her disoriented. She couldn’t tell what direction the noise was coming from. “Tae. Where are you. I need you." Saltwater leaked from her eyes, blurring across her face, mixing and converging with the sheet of water that had already coated her face from the rain. “I’ve really fucked it up this time.” Her arm was shaking violently. “Deep breaths Mi, deep breaths.” Her eyes refocused on the stairs. “If I jump these next few steps, I’ll only have a few more to climb down.” Her voice was barely audible over the rain and the wind. 

And she was off. Her legs unwound from their coiled position, bouncing forwards. Her auburn hair trailed behind her in the wind. Her beanie was long gone, probably still in the facility. That didn’t matter anymore though. She was suspended in the door for only a few seconds. But for Mila it felt like an eternity. Her feet planted back onto the stone bricks. Three more steps. “One more, quick jump.” She steeled herself. A clap of thunder roared through the air, booming and echoing. The glass panes of the windows that lined the alleyway. But Mila was stoic in her stance, she didn’t flinch. She jumped once again. But the one thing she predict was the wind, it rattled through the air, pushing her forwards – she wasn’t prepared for this gust of wind though. It pushed her to the ground.

Her face met the gravel at the bottom of the stairs, one of her shins, her left one, making a solid impact with the edge of a step. She yowled out in pain. Her scream swallowed by the storm. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Under the gravel was a layer of what was supposed to be dirt, but due to the rain it had turned to a very thick, mud. She fell on the right side of her face, the scrapes from the gravel stung, there must have been a number of open wounds, on her cheek. She dragged her left leg off of the edge of the step, and onto the gravel, grunting all the way. Once it hit the ground again, she screamed out in pain. She needed to wait until her adrenaline kicked in. But she didn’t know how long that would be, especially with the pain dulling her senses even further. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Footsteps. The noise of footsteps brought her to her senses once more. How long had she been out for? Her cheek was still bleeding, she instinctively tried to stand up. But her leg was in too much pain for her to actually stand. She heard them shout out in the rain, their echoes reverberating. They were soldiers. She wanted to cry. Not just these tears that were pouring out right now, but one of those big cry’s that she used to have when she was back in the Ticacek Orphanage. One of those cries when Crypto and Mystik would come and comfort her. The footsteps came closer, cascading down the stairs, much like the rain was moments earlier. “What are you doing here?” Shouted one of the suited men. “There was a lockdown in place, due to the storm.” Her face remained stationary looking at the ground. The man turned around to his comrades who were making their way down the stairs. “She’s not responding. Quickly.” She swallowed hard, there was no way she was getting out of this one. Her only saving grace was that they didn’t immediately sound hostile. She felt herself being lifted up and being put onto stretcher before passing out entirely.

[15 Days Later]

Mila awoke, not to the grey and dim rooms that she was used to when she was being held captive by The Syndicate. It looked like a bedroom. On the walls were posters of Legends in the game, Bangalore, Octane, Wattson, Mirage. It looks like a children’s room. Sitting in the corner was an old man. She pushed her head up slightly, looking around the room. “Awake are you?” He piped up. Mila froze solid. “Don’t worry. You’re fine here.” She relaxes slightly, and looks over to the old man.

“How long have I been out for?” She asks timidly. 

“Uhh” He looks towards the ceiling. “Maybe just over two weeks.” A crack of thunder pierces through the room. “You were taken in by my son, and I’ve been looking after you ever since. This is grandson’s room.” 

On the TV. Blared out the tune of the Apex Games. It call came back. Losing Tae, The Syndicate, the thunderstorm. It was followed up by an interview with the legends. Her head snapped upwards at the sound of a voice. “Who’s just one the games, right now.” She asked impatiently. 

“Um. Wattson, Wraith and Crypto.” He said. “Crypto’s the newest Legend to the games, my grandson won’t stop going on about it.” 

Crypto was Tae Joon Park. That’s all that Mila needed to her. Tae was alive, that was music to her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really pleased with this, it was gonna end differently, but in the same way! But i'm happy with this. It's a hella tenuous link to 'Music'


End file.
